


Start of a New Beginning

by gatesofeori



Series: Our Futures [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: The Shizumo future fic part of the Our Future series. Renzou and Izumo are married with a daughter and son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The very beginning contains spoilers from Chapter 49+ involving the Illuminati and Izumo Arcs. I've always imagined that Izumo would name her first daughter after her mother ;; As for their son? I'm not completely sure yet!

Izumo never thought that she would marry someone like Shima Renzou let alone be pregnant with his second child. It’s weird to think that she completely disliked him when they first met in their first year of cram school, but she doesn’t fully regret it. The only thing she’ll never forgive him for is everything that he put her through after it was revealed he was a spy. She’ll admit that it made her a stronger person, but not in the way she imagined it. Even now when they argued she would bring the Illuminati up, not giving a care in the world what he thought about it anymore because it was his fault after all.

After graduating from the cram school, Izumo went on to become a full-fledged Tamer and Renzou went on to become a Knight instead of an Aria. With a second child on the way, Izumo spent her time at home at the Myō Dha sect with Renzou and Suguro’s family. After their graduation, they still managed to visit their friends and every so often Rin and Shiemi came over to visit Izumo. Suguro and Konekomaru took time off from their Exorcist duties to stay at the temple to help Izumo out with her daughter and soon-to-be son.

“Mama, can I feel the baby?” Izumo’s daughter came up to her and pointed to her stomach. “Is he moving?” Her hair was black just like her father’s natural hair color and she had her mother’s eyebrows. 

Izumo nodded, adjusting her position to sit up straight. “Yes, yes, come here, Tama.” She smiled and leaned over to pick her daughter up, setting her on her leg. “Remember to be gentle.”

Tamamo gently placed her hand on her mother’s stomach, smiling when she felt a kick. “Mama, I felt him! He moved!”

Izumo looked over when the sliding door to her room opened and in popped Renzou and Suguro. Tamamo bounced on her mother’s leg and smiled. “Papa! Uncle Bon! Where’s Uncle ‘Neko?”

“Hey, kiddo.” Suguro said, walking over to see how Izumo was doing. “Uncle ‘Neko’s back at the main temple. We have a lot of work that needs done over there.”

Renzou sat down next to Izumom grinning as Tamamo bounced over to him for a hug. “How are you feeling, Izumo? Doing okay?”

“I’m fine.” Izumo said. “I’ll be better once he’s born. All he does is kick.” She rubbed her stomach, frowning a bit. “I swear, this one’s going to be just like you, Renzou.”

“Mama said that I didn’t kick at all!” Tamamo smiled as she got off Renzou and reached up to Suguro, who leaned down to pick her up. “She says I caused no problems!”

Suguro chuckled, “I wouldn’t say you didn’t kick at all. I can remember a few times where that’s all you did.”

“Nuh-uh! That’s not what mama said!” Tamamo frowned.

Izumo pulled a blanket over her lap and looked up at her daughter. “Tama, would you like to go help Uncle Bon and Uncle ‘Neko at the temple today? Mama isn’t feeling too good.”

Tamamo gasped in excitement and nodded, “Yes! I wanna go help! I love going to the temple! Let’s go, let’s go!” She said to Suguro, bouncing in his arms.

Suguro nodded, “Alright, alright. I just gotta get a few things before we leave.” He looked at Renzou, “You okay with not coming back with us?”

Renzou waved his hand, letting Suguro know that he was fine. “Papa will see you later, Tama. Be good for your uncles!”

“Okay, papa! Bye mama!” Tamamo waved as Suguro walked out of the room, shutting the door with his free hand.

Renzou leaned against Izumo with a soft hum, “She’s perfect and this little guy is going to be perfect too.” He rubbed her stomach, kissing her cheek. “I’m so excited to meet this little guy.” 

“Are you gonna cry like a little kid again when he’s born?” Izumo smiled a bit as she leaned her head against his. “It’s your turn to name this one.”

“Hmm… I’m still thinking.” Renzou laughed, patting her stomach. “Wow, he does kick a lot! Maybe he’s just ready to pop out.”

“I still have another month to go, Renzou. You’re getting impatient again.” Izumo kissed his cheek with a small smile. “Stay with me for a little longer. Just until I fall back asleep.”

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart!” Renzou nodded, helping Izumo lay back down. He fell back next to her and then turned to face her. Wrapping his arm around her, he placed a quick kiss on her nose.

Izumo was glad that she was the one to marry Renzou, even Paku was thrilled with the news. She would rest for a little bit longer and hoped that Renzou wouldn’t stay with her the whole time and go and finish helping Suguro and Konekomaru, but she knew that probably wouldn’t happen. Although, she probably should have told him ahead of time that Shiemi and Rin were stopping over. Oh well, he would find out later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows the relationship of Izumo & Renzou with their son, who is a few years old.

Ever since Izumo gave birth Yoichi, he was always attached to the temple. He was also attached to his older sister, Tamamo. He had his mother’s purple hair and his father’s brown eyes. He still slept in his parent’s room while Tamamo had her own room next to theirs, but every time it was time for bed, he didn’t want to stay put.

Renzou sighed tiredly, picking Yoichi up from his crib. “What’s wrong? Don’t wanna sleep, little man?”

“No sleep.” Yoichi shook his head, patting Renzou’s pink hair. “No tired. No sleep.”

“Mama’s not gonna be happy if she finds out you’re still up.” Renzou bounced his son in his arms, stepping on a few toys that were scattered on the floor. “Ahh, I’ll pick those up later.” He rubbed his neck with his free hand and kissed Yoichi’s head. “You gotta sleep, okay?”

“No sleep!”

“What’s going on in here?” Izumo walked in, her hair damp from the shower and for once, let down. “Yoichi, why are you still up?” she frowned a bit and walked over to Renzou. “And I thought I told you to pick the toys up! I shouldn’t have to keep reminding you about that!”

“Mama’s mad.” Yoichi said, tapping Renzou’s cheek. “No sleep, mama. I’m not tired.”

Izumo sighed, pushing her hair to one side of her shoulder. “You need to sleep. Mama and papa have to work tomorrow. Aunt Paku’s coming over tomorrow, remember?”

Yoichi made a face and reached towards his crib. “Fine, sleep.” he whined, kicking Renzou until he was placed back in his crib. “Ukki, Mikki! I wanna sleep with them again!”

Yes, it was a bad habit to have started having Uke and Mike sleep with Yoichi when he was just a baby, but he still hadn’t grew out it. Izumo allowed the two foxes to sleep with Tamamo, but she grew out of it quickly, though she wanted to have Yamantaka watch over her, much to the demon’s dislike. Izumo rubbed her temples, groaning as she did so.

Summoning her two familiars, she pointed to the crib. “Uke, Mike. Keep him safe.”

“Again? This is the third time this week!” Mike complained, staring up at Izumo. When she stared back with a cold look in her eye, he sighed. “Alright, fine.” He jumped into the crib, followed by his brother Uke.

“Ukki! Mikki!” Yoichi clapped his hands. “Thank you, mama. I’ll sleep now.” He laid down, letting Renzou cover him up. “Night night, papa. Night night, mama.”

“Good night, Yoichi.” Renzou hummed tiredly. “Papa and mama will be back in a little bit for bed.” He walked over to Izumo, leaning against her, though he was shoved off. He turned the little nightlight on next to the crib and shut the door behind him.

“Jeez, I thought he wouldn’t want to sleep with Uke and Mike anymore.” Izumo said, crossing her arms. “Tamamo outgrew that when she started talking in sentences.”

Renzou shrugged, “All kids are different. I never thought she would want Yamantaka to watch over her. He’s not really great with kids, you know.” He sighed, rubbing his neck with a soft chuckle. “I remember all those pictures of you I was shown back at the…”

“Keep your mouth shut, pink-head.” Izumo frowned, lightly punching his arm. “Is Tama all ready for bed? It’s almost past her bedtime.”

Renzou nodded, glancing to the closed door with a sign that read “Tama’s room” in pink writing. “She’s sound asleep. I checked on her before I went into our room. She’s the only one that likes to sleep.”

“You and her both.” Izumo yawned, covering her mouth. “Tomorrow you should take the kids out somewhere. Shiemi is coming over for more practice. Her Tamer senses are still bad as always.”

“Izumo~ You’re so mean sometimes.” Renzou laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I guess I can take the kids somewhere tomorrow, just for you. I just love you so much!”

Izumo rolled her eyes, relaxing as she sighed and looked up at him. “I love you too, idiot.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yoichi is the type of child who wakes up in the middle of the night… especially of he knows Uke and Mike aren’t in bed with him anymore. He often cried until his mother or father came in to see what was wrong. It just so happened tonight was the night his mother went to get him.

“Yoichi… it’s late. What’s wrong?” Izumo tiredly asked. Her purple hair was down out of its original pigtails and it was messy. “Did your night light burn out again? I keep telling your father to go out and buy you a knew one…” she mumbled.

“Mama, no! Uki and Meki!” Yoichi said, standing on his bed. He had well outgrown the crib and insisted on getting a big boy bed like his sister’s. “They’re not here!”

Izumo stared at her son, rubbing her eyes. “Yoichi, honey… they can’t keep sleeping with you forever, you know.”

“But Yamanataka sleeps with Tama all the time! It’s no fair!” Yoichi whined, stomping his foot. “No fair, no fair, no fair!”

“Shh! You’re going to wake the whole temple.” Izumo walked over to him with a yawn. She sat down on the bed and patted the side next to her on her left. “Sit down.”

Yoichi frowned and jumped before he sat down on the bed. “Mama, it’s no fair.”

“Well, Yamantaka is your father’s familiar; not mine. You’ll have to talk to him if you want to sleep with one.” Izumo responded, tapping her foot as she watched her purple slipper fall off.

Yoichi moved so he was laying down on his pillow, knowing that his mother would soon get cranky with him. “I like Uki and Meki though, mama.” he said softly.

“Fine, you can sleep with them again tonight, but no more, alright?” Izumo told him. She stood up, calling for the two white fox familiars she held dear to her. “You two,” she began. “... keep Yoichi safe.”

“Argh, again?” Mike complained. “Isn’t he getting too…”

Izumo interrupted the fox with a tired glare, getting him to immediately respond by jumping into the smaller bed followed by Uke. “It’s just for tonight. No more after this.” she repeated aloud. She leaned down to kiss Yoichi’s forehead before she double checked the night light by the end of the bed. “Good night, honey.”

“Good night, mama.”

* * *

“Good morning~” Renzou said with a cheerful voice as he stretched.

“It’s about time you get out of bed, pervert.” Mamushi said with a cold tone in her voice as she took the last bite of her breakfast. “Breakfast is already over and your wife has been complaining all morning.”

“Ah, Mamushi. Nice to see you too.” Renzou said with a nervous laugh as he fixed his messy bed head. “Speaking of Izumo, where’s she?”

“Outside with the kids.” Juuzou said, frowning at his younger brother. “You should really start getting up earlier before she kicks your ass.”

“Or I’ll do it for her.” Mamushi growled, getting up from the table. 

Renzou grinned, “Whaat? No way. Izumo’s the only person allowed to kick my ass.”

“Ren-zou!”

Renzou jumped at the sound of his wife’s voice from outside and he quickly left the kitchen area to see what was going on. “Y-Yes, Izumo?” he asked nervously, peeking outside the temple door.

“What do you think you’re doing sleeping in until noon!?” Izumo snapped. “The kids have been begging you to get up for the past three hours!”

“Papa!” Tamamo whined, stomping her foot in the grass. “You never wake up when we want you to!”

Renzou rubbed his neck, “Now you’re making me feel bad, Tama!” He playfully whined back to her, earning a small smile from his daughter. “Where’s Yoichi?” He looked around.

“He went with Bon to the head temple. He wanted to hang out with him and Konekomaru today.” Izumo said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I told Tama she had to wait until you got up to see if she could go.”

“Eh? Why didn’t you let her go too?” Renzou asked.

“She wanted to ask you and get your approval. She doesn’t want you thinking that she likes Bon more than you.” Izumo bluntly said, giving her husband a teasing smile.

Renzou stared at Izumo for a moment before looking down at Tamamo, who was hiding behind Izumo with a pout on her face. He kneeled down, patting Tamamo’s head. “Honey, don’t worry. Daddy knows you love him a lot, okay?”

“So I can go with Uncle Bon and Uncle Neko too?” Tamamo asked, her eyes lighting up. “I like hearing Uncle Bon chant his surtras!”

“Sutrs.” Renzou corrected her. “But yeah. Your mom and I could use a little alone time together.” He stood up and looked at Izumo with a grin. “Right? Juuzou’s gonna be checking up on Bon and Koneko, so I’m sure he can take Tama with him.”

“That’s fine.” Izumo nodded, glancing down at Tamamo. “You hear that? You can go with Uncle Juuzou, alright? Go ahead and tell him before he leaves.”

Tamamo nodded as she looked up at her parents. “Thank you, mama! Thank you, papa!” She jumped up and down with excitement. “Uncle Juuzou!” she called before running towards the open door of the temple. “Uncle Juuzou…!”

Renzou smiled and hugged Izumo. “Ah, Izumo~ We finally get a day all by ourselves! Let’s lay around and do nothing all day!”

Izumo laughed a bit, but quickly covered it up with a cough. “Ah, pink-head. I think that’s the most reasonable idea you’ve had in awhile.” She smiled, leaning against Renzou gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Izumo enjoyed having her friends visit her in Kyoto. Her and Shiemi had grown a lot closer since they both graduated the cram school together. When the blonde girl did come to visit, she would bring her young son, Kei along with her and Rin. She could only imagine how it was like raising a half-demon, but Shiemi never seemed to care. Izumo couldn’t imagine herself dealing with a half-demon, but if it was hers, she would be willing to try.

Being a good mother meant everything to Izumo. Growing up wasn’t always easy for her and she was more of a mother to her own mother. She sometimes felt like she was being too hard on Yoichi and Tamamo, but Renzou always reassured her, telling her that’s what parenting was all about: learning from your mistakes. The only problem was that Izumo hated making mistakes.

The first time Tamamo said she hated Izumo, she felt her heart break in half. Yes, she said that to her mother a lot as kid, but she honestly started to wonder if hearing those words made her mother feel as bad as she was. The situation was definitely not her fault, but it wasn’t Tamamo’s fault either. She just needed to understand that a seven year old wasn’t allowed to her dye her hair like her father. That apparently made Izumo a bad mother.

Hearing those words, she held back her tears as best as she could, not wanting to show a vulnerable side to her. But Renzou knew her better than that. Hell, he probably knew parts about her she didn’t even know about herself. He grabbed a hold of her, pulling his wife into a tight hug.

“Izumo, what’s wrong?” Renzou calmly asked.

Izumo shook her head, not wanting to repeat the words her daughter spoke to her. She managed to take a breath, trying to calm herself down. “T-Tama said she h-hated me! I don’t know what I did wrong!” she cried out, burying her face into her husband’s chest. She _hated_ this side of her. She let her guard down when she was like this, but there really wasn’t any point hiding it from Renzou.

Renzou went silent for a moment before he rubbed her back, smiling a bit. “Don’t worry. Kids are like this at this age, you know. That’s what Juuzou said anyways.” he told her. “Uh, if that helps at all.”

Izumo was clearly not listening to what Renzou had to say and she moved on to her next question. “Am I really that bad of a parent? I’ve done everything I thought was right so far. I-I don’t understand…”

Renzou kissed her cheek, grinning as he did so. “Izumo, didn’t you hear me? This is a normal things for kids to do. I think you’re a great mother and so do the kids.”

Izumo didn’t want to believe him. She thought she was a terrible mother. “I just… She wanted to dye her hair like you but I told her she had to wait until she got older.” She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears that finally began to stop flowing. I think that’s reasonable, isn’t it?”

Renzou nodded in agreement. “Absolutely. Pops would have killed me if I dyed my hair at her age!” He chuckled, poking Izumo’s forehead. “Listen, this whole thing is just another step in learning how to be good parents. It’s _natural._ ”

Izumo looked up at Renzou, managing to force a smile. “I just… want to be a good parent. I’m trying my best, I really am.”

“Hey, hey! If you asked anyone they would say you’re a great parent!” Renzou said. “Just take a breath and calm down. Everything will be fine.”

Izumo took a deep breath, letting it out with a tired sigh. She knew what he was saying was true. Suguro and Konekomaru both always told her that she was a good mother, even when she had to put the kids in timeout. She knew Shiemi would say the same thing and she could already hear her saying how great she was. She never thought she would make it as a mother, but now that it actually happened, she began to think it wasn’t _that_ bad. Yes, parenting had its ups and down, but as Renzou said, it was all part of learning.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mama, I want a little sister!”

Izumo almost spit her water out of her mouth as the words left Tamamo’s mouth. Looking at her daughter who was spinning around in her spring dress. Her eyes then fell on Renzou who was trying to cover his laugh with his hand. He wasn’t doing a great job at it and immediately stopped when Izumo glared at him. After being silent for a moment, she heard Tamamo repeat herself.

“Mama, I want a little sister!”

Izumo collected herself before she responded, “Wh-What makes you say that, Tama?”

“I was watching TV with Uncle Bon and saw a baby sister!” Tamamo spoke with a smile and cheer in her voice. “Uncle Bon said I had to ask you first.”

Mentally telling herself to talk to Suguro later, Izumo couldn’t help but sigh a bit. “That’s not really how it works. Your father and I just can’t magically give you a younger sister.”

“Why not?” Tamamo pouted. “Yoichi wants one too!”

Now she was bringing Yoichi up in the topic? Izumo looked over at Renzou, who grinned at her. “I’m sure we can try, right, Izumo~”

He was having way too much fun with this situation. She could already hear him talking about trying for another baby later on. It’s not that she didn’t think about having another child, she was just… _scared_ of how Tamamo and Yoichi would act with the whole thing. Yes, Tamamo said she wanted another sibling, but how would she honestly react to it? She was fine when Yoichi was born, but what if this time was different?

She snapped herself out of her thoughts, and looked at Tamamo again. “I can’t promise that you’ll have another brother or sister, but your father and I can certainly try.”

It wasn’t just Tamamo that was happy to hear those words, but also her husband, who had a stupid looking smile on his face. If she really wanted to, she could smack that smile right off his face. But she wasn’t going to… not yet anyways.

“Now, you keep saying how much you want to be an Aria when you get older, so go see if Uncle Bon and Uncle Koneko can recite some things to you.” Izumo continued on, shooing her daughter away.

Tamamo nodded, “Can I go find them?” She cheered when her mother agreed to it. “Yes! I’m going to be the best Aria ever!”

Izumo leaned back with a tired sigh and huffed when she looked at Renzou. “I said we’ll try for another one.” Her tone was a little bit harsh but it was nothing her husband wasn’t already used to. “In the end, it’s my final decision.”

Renzou agreed with a nod, “I know that! But I never thought you would want to try for another baby! That makes me so happy!”

“Just because we’re _trying_ doesn’t mean I’ll get pregnant again for sure.” Izumo told her husband with a slightly annoyed sigh. “Like I said, we’ll do it on my time.”

Renzou pouted as he whined. “Izumooo…! I think you’ve gotten soft since we had our kids.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll change my mind, you damned pervert.” Izumo said harshly. Brushing her hands on her pants, she looked at him. “If you think I’m still soft, then you can clean up the dishes.”

Laughing nervously, Renzou watched his wife walk out of the kitchen into the hallway. “Aha, I guess you still have your cold charm as always.”

* * *

Izumo had been looking for Suguro for the past hour. Last time she checked, he was reciting sutras to Tamamo but she was back with Yoichi. She walked alongside the temple, keeping her eyes open for her friend. She stopped by to ask Konekomaru and finally got an answer.

“He’s over at the main temple.” Konekomaru told her. “Is something wrong, Shima?”

 _Shima._ Yes, she had agreed to take Renzou’s last name at their wedding, but after many times of telling Konekomaru to not call her that, he still did. Whether or not it was out of habit or it was just to poke fun at her, Izumo wasn’t going to start asking questions now.

“Izumo. How many times do I have to tell you to call me that?” Izumo grinned a bit. Thanking Konekomaru, she headed straight for the main temple to finally talk to that damned gorilla.


	6. Chapter 6

“Suguro!” Walking to the main temple, Izumo caught sight of Suguro, who was sitting in front of an open flame. She must have broke his concentration because he fumbled over his words, the flame instantly going out.

“What the… Izumo!?” Suguro snapped back in the same tone Izumo had. “What the hell are you doing? I’m busy here!”

Frowning, Izumo huffed and puffed. “What were you thinking telling my daughter that she could have another sibling?”

Suguro rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle, “What else was I supposed to say? She was loving the TV show and asked me to give her one. I can’t really do that, you know.”

“So you just assumed I would agree to try for another baby?” Izumo’s tone was harsh as usual. She crossed her arms over her chest, her frown turning into a scowl. “Think before you speak, gorilla.”

Suguro groaned at the nickname given to him. She would never stop with that and he was sure of it. He quickly apologized, saying he was in the wrong so the girl could leave and Izumo noticed that’s what he was trying to do.

“Don’t do that again before talking to me or Renzou!” was the final sentence she spoke to him.

* * *

Despite telling her husband not to let the children have naps, he still let Tamamo and Yoichi nap. Izumo wanted to get them on a good sleep schedule before they started school again. So when she returned back to the temple, she was met with her husband in between two sleeping kids on each side of him. She had to smile. It warmed her heart knowing that she had a great family, something she never thought she would have years before.

“Renzou, we need to talk.” she said softly, sitting on the couch. She picked Yoichi up gently, setting him in her lap to let him continue sleeping. “You know what it’s about.”

Renzou nodded, reaching over to push the purple hair out of his wife’s face. He grinned a bit and kept his voice soft as he spoke. “Mhm! What about it, Izumo?”

“I’ve decided that we can try for another baby.” Izumo whispered, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder.

“Really? Are you positive?” Renzou’s grin grew. He looked like a happy little puppy receiving a treat for the first time. “Oh, but I don’t wanna force you.”

“You’re not forcing me. I said I’m the one who decides in the end, didn’t I?” Izumo gently played with Yoichi’s messy hair. “Don’t get super excited or anything. I might not even get pregnant.”

“I know, but still!” Renzou hummed to himself, lightly pinching Tamamo’s cheek. “We should have Paku babysit over at her place. We need the day to ourselves, you know.” He winked, making Izumo pinch his cheek roughly. “Ow, ow! Well, it’s true!”

Izumo sighed. He was right. It would be better if Paku was able to babysit the kids so they didn’t have to worry about being interrupted. Suguro and Konekomaru were supposed to be busy on a mission the next few days, so they wouldn’t be able to watch them. But then there was also Rin and Shiemi. She decided to herself that they would be her second option if Paku was busy at the hospital.

She closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh as she felt Renzou’s head on hers. “You’re a big idiot. I said no more naps.”

Renzou chuckled softly, “I just can’t say no to them. They’re way too cute!”

“You’re the only one that spoils them as much as you do.” Izumo had to let out a laugh. Her husband definitely spoiled the kids more than she did. They both knew she was right and they would both admit it. “This is the last time we get to nap.”

“We? You’re gonna nap too? Glad it’s not just me!” Renzou hummed out, giving Izumo a quick kiss on the cheek.

Izumo nodded, keeping her eyes closed. “Wake me up when you wake up.”

“I can’t promise anything.”


End file.
